stone_bornfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narratives
Ancillary Story 1 Title: Forever Forlorn Medium: Media Digital Turn Based Strategy Game Story: World War 3 Russia, China, United States, United Kingdom, France India, North Korea, Pakistan Terrestrial Era (TE) 2170- Decades of civil unrest has caused the alliances between the people of Earth to distrust one another. Many countries have fallen into civil war, including the United States. Extremism has taken the world by storm, terrorists now outnumber the civilian population. Many Nuclear Weapons have been hijacked by various terrorist groups. Many population centers have been wiped clean of human intervention, the war got bloodier. The rush to de-arm the mad men has come and gone, the years of warfare has caused the leaders of the Earth wish to flee rather than fight anymore. The majority of the Earth is put under martial law to quell the bloodshed. Earth has become a global war-zone, in a last ditch effort the United Nations combine their greatest minds and military forces. The Exodus Program was initiated in order to increase the likelihood that humanity could escape the Earth safely. Bunkers were built, research was done, and in secret the United Nations built their salvation. They took to the stars within the century, nearly twenty years later the program was complete. In 2198 the Astral Council was born, and by the end of the year the Astral Fleet took flight. Twelve Space Faring Vessels have left the Earth’s atmosphere, the Astral Council abandoned the Earth. However, despite their secrecy they were able to save upwards of 36,000 men and women and fly them into space. In their last ditch effort, they left specialized teams behind to ensure that nuclear weapons won’t be used to wipe out the rest of the Earth. As the Salvation Fleet leaves Earth, these brave men and women are the thin red line left to ensure the terrorists don’t completely scorch the Earth of all life. Known only as the Red Irons, they are power armor clad agents assembled from Earth’s best and brightest. Eight teams assembled. Federation 1, States 2, Metropolitan 3, People 4, Kingdom 5, Junction 6, Republic 7, and Democracy 8. Twelve operatives per team. A mothership, and eight dropships. They are all that stand between utter destruction, and a chance at a reclaimed Earth. One by one each team clears out every power plant, missile silo, and radioactive site. By way of darkness, each team strikes terrorist controlled compounds in a race to disarm them before they are used. The majority of sites are cleared with minimal losses sustained on the side of the Council. The Red Irons are also tasked with destroying any excess material from manufacturing, as well as any files that could lead to a pursuit against the council. We follow the exploits of States 2, the American team of operatives sent to silence the nuclear threat in the States. Major Axton “Hunter” Callaway, Sergeant First Class Gorry “Warrior” Shields, Sergeant First Class Mira “Gold” Kotzen, Master Sergeant Carlo “Zebra” Chavez, Master Gunnery Sergeant Hannah “Viper” Gann, Sergeant First Class Kerry “Ray” Harvey, Captain James “Shadow” Horner, and Sergeant First Class Lana “Seven” Han. They must systematically take down the Brotherhood of Phantoms’ army, and dethrone their leader, “Mother” Samantha FontaineSifting through files as well as various other collectibles, they are labeled the Exodus Program led by Dr. Jin Matsunaga. The team sneaks through the country slaying, and uncovering the true purpose of the Exodus Program. In the end, States 2 is successful in their disarming of America, however Democracy 8, and Junction 6 struggle with their countries, and eventually fail. This causes hundreds of nuclear missiles to be shot into the atmosphere and exploding mid air around Asia and the Middle East, this area is now a barren wasteland. This doesn’t spell the end for the Earth, with every other team successful the Earth can now begin its long journey to becoming livable again. Ancillary Story 2 Title: The Burdens of MotherHood Inspiration: Desparate Housewives; in the future Medium: Novel Series Short Story: The stories follow different women and their different life endeavors that they encounter as mothers. What would you do if your baby was taken away from you at birth all because of a system imposed to keep "balance". Conflicted between family or the serving the greater good. Protagonist: Helen: A mother separated from her child because she gave birth at the wrong time. Fights for to get her child back. Mary: A woman who loses her child but knows its for the greater good of the world to keep balance. She continues to have children, but the void still exist in her heart. Nicole: A woman is shaken and breaks down. dealing with postpartum depression, now has to deal with the fact that her child is being taken away from her. She goes around walkling like a lost soul amongst the streets. People call her the crazy lady. Never giving up hope that her child will come back to her and at the same time trying to maintain her sanity. Will she take end her life or find a way to give her life meaning again? Antagonist: The Astral/Astro council: the governing body that established the rules of the world Main Supporting Characters: Officer Zachariah; Gladys officer that works all three cases but is not a physical participant in the story. Location: Jupiter Additive Comprehension: Origin Story - Characters: Helen, Mary, Nicole Origin Story - Organization: The Lost Mothers Character Reveal: Zachariah Falno Target Market: Women; age 30-60 Mothers Single Mothers Parents of loss Thorough Description of Media Habits: Women read books and thus they would be more likely to read this story series. Why it Works: Having each mother tell their story creates an intimate relationship between the character and the reader. Thus creating deeper connection build on empathy. Ancillary Story 3 Title: Gladys Inspiriation: Avengers; Justice League Medium: RPG Game Story: Gladys is given specials missions assigned by the astral council. One of the missions includes findind Sura, the lost twin. Gladys overal goal is to serve the high council. Various missions are assigned as they progress throughout the story world. Protagonist: Lt. Even from Gladys Antagonist: Mafia; Kalaven Main Supporting Characters: Admiral Mario, Sura, Mafia Bosses Location: Mainly on the moon as posssible headquarters. Missions take place on various planets. Additive comprehension: Character Reveal Anticapeted Showdown Story World Reveal Other Micro-Story Reveal Target Market: Teens Yound adults Adults Gamers Thorough description of media habits: Audience loves to play the hero saving the day. They also enjoy action packed missions.They can have missions like Ratchet o Clank, or X-Men type. Why it works in this medium: Allows audience to explore the story world. Allows audience to engage in the plot of the the macro story as well as the micro story. Overall it allows gamers to particitpate in the story world of the Stone Born Franchise.